


roadtrip with a stranger

by jaeisnothere



Category: IT (1990), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: everyone other than eddie n richie are fairly minor, im trying to be as realistic as possible, minor characters - Freeform, not lots of detail about where they eat on the way, reddie in the end, road trip with a stranger, road trip with a stranger au lol, they go to las vegas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22082560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeisnothere/pseuds/jaeisnothere
Summary: inspired by the youtube video with the same title. gave me reddie vibes so, here we are !-jae
Relationships: Bill Denbrough & Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 9





	1. the intro.

imessage:  
3:34am

rich bitch: bev

rich bitch: what if

rich bitch: i took a roadtrip with 

rich bitch: A STRANGER

3:35am

rich bitch: ok too late to talk me out of this 

6:56am  
bev bear: oh my-


	2. the morning

richie definitely didn’t get a good sleep. he stayed up late watching youtube videos until the one titled “i went on a roadtrip with a stranger.” it was by the valspire family, which was a channel he was subscribed to, so he clicked on the video. 

he immediately wrote down the idea in his notes. “road trip to las vegas”. he’s been wanting to do this for a while now, and since his youtube channel took off he needed more video ideas, even if they weren’t his own. he always credited though. after he finished the video, he excitedly texted beverly, got a glass of water, and headed back to sleep. 

once richie woke up, it was around 8am, two hours after beverly responded. he procrastinated getting out of bed, tossing and turning. there was a knock at his door about 5 minutes after he awoke. “come in, stan!” stanley was his roommate and childhood friend, who moved to la with him. “it’s not stan, it’s bev!” she headed in anyways, waving to stan who had let her in. “you’re not up yet?” she wondered, patting his head. “bev, i was up so late planning. i got like, three hours of sleep.” she scoffed. “ben and i are going to breakfast and bens roommate mike is coming. you and stan wanna come? we can plan s’more for your video. richie stopped mid yawn at that. “you’re okay with me doing this?” beverlys eyebrows furrowed. “of course. richie, it’s a cool idea, i want you to do it. just be safe.” richie have her a shit eating grin. “okay mom.” she rolled her eyes, pulling him up. “we’re leaving at ten! i’ll pick you and stanley up?” richie hummed, already getting dressed. “bye!” beverly was out the door in a flash. 

richie sat down on the couch and waved at stanley. “you wanna go out to breakfast with everyone? i’ll show you guys my new video idea.” stan nodded, heading to the fridge. “what time?” “ten,” richie replied, as stan pulled grapes out of their fridge. he and richie talked until then, stanley moved to the couch and richie was now eating the grapes as well. it was 9:48 when they headed down stairs from their apartment. 

once richie walked out of the building, he noticed beverly didn’t have her own car, but a bigger van which sat her in the drivers seat, ben in the passenger, mike on the left, stanley in the middle, and richie on the edge. it still left room for two more in the back, as well.  
once richie was seated, he asked:  
“who’s car?” beverly responded quickly, eyes flickering to him for a second. “bill.” 

ben looked back at him from the front. “he’s her co-worker, and he’s gonna come too, if you guys don’t mind.” he gave them a soft smile. there was a chorus of friendly responses and everyone was okay with it. “he was just babysitting his little brother at his parents so he said i could take his car cause the diner we’re going to is a small walking distance away.”

richie hummed, tapping his fingers on the windowsill. he took in la, smiling at a joke mike just made. he knew ben as beverlys boyfriend, and they had been going on for about a year. 

beverly and richie met through youtube, so richie met both ben and beverly at the airport when he first moved. mike was bens roommate but richie has never met him before, despite moving here around 6 months ago. he seemed sweet, and so did bill, for letting bev borrow his car. 

bev parked the car, unbuckling her seatbelt swiftly. she spotted someone outside waving in their direction and ran out the door. “georgie!” she exclaimed, wrapping a small child in her arms. he hugged back, smiling brightly. “aunty bev! i missed you.” richie melted, it was adorable. beverly beckoned for them to come out. the group messily stumbled out of the car and talked over one another to introduce themselves. bill and georgie greeted them with warm smiles.


End file.
